Melanie (TV series)
Melanie is a Kuboian traditionally animated children's television series produced by Twinkle, an obscure cartoon studio located in Jaillage, East Kuboia. The show focuses on the titular character, a self-centred and badly behaved seven year-old girl, and what she gets up in her day-to-day life. Since the mid 2010s, the show has been subject to several internet memes. Episodes Series overview Reception Original reaction During its initial airing, Melanie was criticised in the media and by several parents. Criticism mostly drew to the idea that the show encouraged and positively represented misbehaviour in children. in particular mentioned how the show appears to be a satire, exposing the consequences of lazy and/or pampering parenting, as well as seemingly mocking adults with stricter standards. Older audiences were ambivalent towards the seemingly bisexual behaviour Melanie and her friends occasionally show, with some accusing the show of stereotyping or exaggerating the LGBT community. However, the show's creator, Alpha Ipsum, denied any intentions of doing so, stating that Melanie and her friends "love each other for who they are, not the gender they are". According to several primary sources, Melanie was under a lot of scrutiny in Kuboian schools in late 2006 and early 2007, with students studying the possible impact of young children watching the show. Different schools gave different results, but most claimed that children who watched the show were usually more assertive than those who didn't, but also generally more conscious. Graduate popularity Due to being scrutinised in the media, Melanie eventually gained widespread recognition, as well as a fanbase consisting of mostly children and preteens. The show in particular spawned a cult following in Internet, where it became the basis for Interniot social networking site MelanieWeb. During the mid 2010s, the show started to become the subject of several internet memes. One of the more well-known memes related to the show is a quote from the episode "Two-Faced Teacher", where Mr. Wolf states "I have come a long way", but pauses before saying "come" with a lot of emphasis. International broadcast Kuboia * KT (2006-2008) * Tooncast (2015-2017, 2018-present) Canada * TVOKids (2007-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * JimJam (2006-2011) * KidsCo (2007-2013) Internet * Nickelodeon (2007-present) Italy * JimJam (2007-2011) United Kingdom * CITV (2006-2009) * Milkshake! (2007-2010) United States The show premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States in June 2006 as part of its block. The American dub had a variety of differences to the original version, such as the introduction of a narrator and a different cast of American actors. Unusually, the dialogue in the American dub used British and Kuboian terms over American ones (such as "nappy" over "diaper"). Qubo broadcasts the original Kuboian version, rather than the Americanised version aired on Cartoon Network. * Cartoon Network (2006-2008, 2010) * Qubo (2015-2016, 2019-present) Theatrical film : Main article: Melanie's Mega Movie Tropes : Main article: List of Melanie (TV series) tropes Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Kuboia Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:2006 Kuboian television series debuts Category:2006 Kuboian television series endings